


RFA Reacting to Jumin Attempting Suicide

by mysmedrabbles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmedrabbles/pseuds/mysmedrabbles
Summary: requested: yesa/n: i hope I managed to do it at least a little bit of justice,, jumin’s pov is there and the other’s reactions are under the cut,,jumins is longest as well. i hope you enjoy,, remember requests are open!warnings: dark themes, suicide, self harm mention, alcohol mention, car crash, angst-ish-mod alex





	RFA Reacting to Jumin Attempting Suicide

Jumin

\- “robot”  
\- “emotionless”  
-these words rung through his head as he sat on his sofa, taking another sip out of the bottle, staring into empty space. the initial talkative effect of the wine had passed, leaving him with eight messages he wished he hadn’t sent to MC. Mostly useless poetry, hopefully she thought nothing of it. He now felt sluggish, processing was becoming harder, not even realizing when Elizabeth curled up next to him on the pristine white couch.  
-he knew he shouldn’t go out for a drive, not this drunk, not this emotional  
-the cold facade he placed in front of the world to see was crumbling, until there was close to nothing left. he was a shell of a man, nothing more than a business suit holding together years of acquired knowledge. at least he had Elizabeth.   
-his bones felt heavy as he lifted himself off the couch, sluggishly walking towards a door. no not that door- that was the bedroom. he needed to get out. not just out of the house but out of his skin, this horribly tight skin that had been suffocating him for so long.  
-should he write a note? thats what people in movies always do.  
-then again, in movies the characters are all saved.  
-running a hand through his tangled black hair, he tried to loosen the knots in it as he made his way into a car. fancy car. it’d be a shame if something happened to it.  
-he let out a dry laugh as he sat in front of the steering wheel, in a way, he was like the car, fancy, capable of doing almost anything, but he was merely a puppet being used by a corporate company. much like this car was useless without a driver. useless. that was the word. he was useless.  
-he stopped for a second, trying to remember how to drive one of these things. key in the ignition, right. he pulled out of the garage, driving slowly in order to not accidentally hurt any civilians. he drove all the way out to a secluded mountain range, surely no one would find him there, nature would have his way with his body by the time anyone figured out what had happened.   
-he let go of the steering wheel.   
-funny how life seems to fly by at a seconds notice. he looked out at the gorgeous snow capped mountains in front of him, moon glistening, creating an otherworldly effect. the tree branches, reaching out for a truth that didn’t exist, their branches spread in vain towards the sky.   
-he braced himself, trying to remember this very feeling. the insignificance, the fear, the shaking; a combination of adrenaline and alcohol hitting his system. he tried to remember you, the one who had always been so kind to him in the group chat, the only one to treat him like a human. he hoped that the poetry would make you smile in the morning, that you’d hold the lines written by great men of the old ages close to you, something to remember him by. but for now, he tensed, watching the boulder come up ahead, closer and closer until him and his doom could finally become one.  
-the next thing he remembers, he’s in the hospital.

 

Jaehee

-when she hears she’s immediately guilt ridden, needing to sit down for a second to process the information  
-tries to get all the information she can before even daring to head to the hospital  
-however when she does, shes afraid. afraid of seeing jumin in such a weak state.  
-the actual version of him, hooked up to iv’s, face bruised and bloody, large gash from glass stuck in his arm, looking so small under the covers in a weird hospital gown, she nearly breaks down on the spot  
-goes straight into assistant mode the second she manages to pull herself together  
-makes sure that he’s getting the best care from the best surgeons, always has extra blankets etc.  
-when he finally wakes up, she apologizes, and they have a long talk, leading to a good closure between them.

 

Yoosung

-when he heard he immediately rushed to the hospital  
-when the nurses tell him that he can’t visit jumin yet, he heads out, buying anything that he thinks jumin might need while recovering, everything from real blankets, a fresh pair of clothes, to silly snacks  
-can’t get it out of his head, just the idea of jumin being broken,,,he seemed so strong…. poor boy starts crying in the middle of the frozen foods isle   
-jumin had been something of a father figure, always helping him make the right decision, or at least giving him the right advice to make the right decision.  
-jumin had always been there for them? so why hadn’t they been there for him?  
-spends most of his days afterschool visiting jumin, bringing him some home cooked snacks, he knows that jumin has a professional chef, but jumin secretly prefers yoosung cooking since nothing tastes superficial and knows that yoosung actually cares enough to do this.

 

Seven

-doesn’t show up to the hospital   
-he’s ashamed, knowing that he might as well have aided jumin in his own demise,, and he ends up secluding himself for fear that he might hurt another one of the rfa members  
-wires some money to the hospital to ensure that jumin has good care at least  
-literally doesn’t go to the hospital until jaehee practically drags him there  
-when he gets there he apologizes about a million times and is close to tears  
-jumin tells him to shut up and that he did nothing  
-him and jumin werent always on the best terms, but he had always been the one to confide in, a kind of friend when he had no others  
-makes sure that he’s accessible 24/7  
-gives away a few of his cars in auctions and antique car shows  
-its hard for him to work for the next few weeks after having hacked into the case files,, all he wanted to do was to make sure that jumin was being properly treated for everything he had been injured with, when he stumbled on photos of the crash  
-jumin in the car, bruised and bloodies, windows smashed in, airbags out, wheels on fire, car upside down, jumin half dead,,,,, the picture haunted him every time he closed his eyes

 

Zen

-when he hears, a deep pain hits his chest  
-what is this?  
-guilt? fear?   
-relucantly visits jumin  
-the first ten minutes of his visit is zen awkwardly standing there in silence until he finally manages to say it, “im sorry”  
-this means nothing and at the exact same time it means everything to jumin  
-he just gives a sharp nod of his head to zen  
-tries to abstain himself from making any rude comments, or at least to lessen them  
-visits about twice a week, most of the visits are silence but every once in a while they’ll make light conversation  
-jumin attempting suicide was a wake up call to zen, that sure, jumin was rich and pompous and acted like he had no feelings but.. maybe there was a reason for all that. why he pushed people away so much  
-tries to get to know jumin as a person and not an rfa member  
-id like to think that it was from there that they slowly started to heal their broken friendship, starting to even become close

 

V

-when he gets the call, he doesn’t even let the reception desk lady finish what she has to say  
-is there for jumin ever single step of the recovery process  
-will come back hourly to check if he needs anything else  
-ends up falling asleep in the chair in jumins room, waking up to a blanket having been placed on him, no doubt by jumin  
-they stay up talking, a real, deep conversation, no bullshitting this time  
-they end up solving a lot, and even if they haven’t they’ve still gotten to know each other better than ever before  
-blames himself, even though jumin specifically told him not to   
-seeks to find him a therapist, and cries when jumin says that all he wants is to just be heard by his friends  
-v falls asleep the jumins hospital room for a week straight, rarely leaving jumin alone  
-he knows the pains of having to suffer alone for something that isn’t your fault and isn’t willing to let jumin feel alone ever again


End file.
